The Dance Of Young Love
by AwkwardSweatyCabages
Summary: Levi and his mother finally save up enough money to spend a day above ground. Levi shared a dance with a certain blonde haired boy while up there.


They said that the above ground was magnificent and made the underground look like a pit of garbage. And they were right.

My mother was a prostitute. Don't feel to bad for me and her. We got food and a bed so it wasn't too bad. She promised that we'd spend a day above ground after she made enough money.

She came over to me one morning and told me that the day finally came. She held me close and lifted me up. I put my head into her chest and inhaled her scent. She smelled of salt and sweat. I liked her smell. It made me think of home.

For a 12 year old I was very small from the lack of nutrients and sunlight so she held me with no trouble at all. I liked the feeling of being in mom's arms, it was warm and loving.

She carried me the whole way to the stairs that led to the above. She set me down when we got to the toll booth and payed for the admission. They looked at my mother and snorted at her.

"How'd a whore like you get money like this?" one man asked.

"Because she works hard unlike you! All you do is stand here and steal these people's money!" I barked at him.

He glared at me and scolded my mother. "Control your brat, slut."

I wanted to rip the man's tongue out but my mother dragged me away before I could do anything.

"Now Levi, there are always going to be people who aren't going to be the nicest but you can't talk like that to them. You need to be polite always, okay?"

"Yes mom...:"

I never understood the whole _always be polite_ thing. Jackasses don't deserve any respect from anyone.

The sunlight shined at the top of the stairs like it was leading up to heaven. It was touchy on the eyes but it didn't last long.

The sun beams glimmered on my mom's face, making her look as beautiful as ever. It made me smile.

"Stay by me Levi. You don't want to get lost up here," mom took my hand.

I never knew what I was missing out on while below the ground. The sun, the fresh air, the people, the atmosphere. All of it made me rethink my entire life. I've only known bread, grewal, and filthy water. These people knew so much more. Through one small stroll, I saw at least 4 bakeries and 10 restaurants.

I awed and gasped at the scenery. My mom smiled at me.

"Isn't it just beautiful, Levi?"

"Yes mom. I'm gonna live up here one day. You can live with me too!"

She giggled at me. "That sounds wonderful, baby."

Some music hit me against my ears. I closed my eyes and listened to a distant loot. It made me hop to the melody.

My mother noticed my little dance so she took me to the source of the music.

A group of musicians were performing in the streets. One had a loot, one had a bucket, and the other had a tambourine.

My mother invited me to dance. "How about it my handsome boy?"

I took her hand and waist. I lead the dance but I was really small. But we made it work.

We made something start because a lot of other people joined in. We all danced and spun around to the tune.

Mom twirled me around and then I was passed on to a new dance partner, as was my mother. I got scared after being separated from my mother but that feeling of fright quickly disappeared after I looked at my new partner.

His hair was a shiny blonde and his eyes were so blue that I could swim in them.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

He lifted me up and spun me around. I stared into his deep blue pearls and felt something inside my heart.

He set me down and kissed my hand once the song was over. "This was a nice dance."

"Damn right."

"Levi!" my mother ran over to me and took my arm. "That was surprising, was it not?"

"Yeah…"

"I need to go now… Levi. That was very enchanting," he waved to me and went back to a man I presumed was his father.

"Goodbye...:"

My mother took me back underground hours later. I never lost the image of the boy I danced with.

"You must be tired, Levi," mom took me back home to the brothel and tucked me in. "That was a fun day, wasn't it my baby?"

"Yes, mom."

"Sadly, all good things must come to an end at some point," she kissed my head and blew out the candle light. "Goodnight, my little knight."

"Goodnight mom."

I dreamed of the dance all night long. I never wanted to wake up again. The dance was the only light I had and I never wanted it to be blown out.

If I could, I'd dream forever but like mom said, _All good things come to an end at some point…_


End file.
